InoShika Summer Festival
by Horuri Kano
Summary: There is a big festival in Konoha village and all the teams are going together. Ino tells Shikamaru about her plan to be with Sasuke, but what happens when Ino starts to fall in love with one of her best friends?
1. Chapter 1

Doremi: Hello, I've been reading a lot of InoxShikamaru fan-fics lately on deviantart and so I decided to make one of my own! Please read

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer day; people of Konoha were busy getting ready for the summer festival coming up in a couple of days. A festival where the streets were lit by lanterns, where contests were held, games being played, and were romance of Konoha was at its peak.

Inside the Yamanka Flower Shop was Ino, who was wishing she was outside shopping for a new yukata. "Ah man, why couldn't Mom stay back and run the shop?" Ino mumbled to herself as she fixed a bouquet of flowers in a vase at the store window.

-FLASHBACK-

"Mom, I'm going out shopping!" Ino shouted to her mother, slipping on her sandals. Just as she was about to leave, her mother came out from the kitchen.

"Oh wait! Ino, please can you do me a favor? Can you please watch the shop? I have an important errand to run, I'll only be an hour or so! Please?" Ino's mother pleaded.

Ino sighed, "alright."

-END FLASHBACK-

_'I regret agreeing to this,'_ Ino thought to herself as she stared out the window. The door opened to the shop, Ino turned to see it was Shikamaru. "Hey Shika, what brings you here?"

Shikamaru let out a big sigh, "my Mom sent me to come get a bouquet of flowers that she ordered, how troublesome."

Ino smiled to Shikamaru's behavior, _'he thinks everything is troublesome' _She thought to herself as she went behind the counter and got out a bouquet of wild flowers. "Here ya' go, tell your mother she has a great taste in flowers."

Shikamaru stared at Ino, she had such a friendly smile; he hasn't seen her smile like that since they were kids. Shikamaru took the flowers, and opened the door to leave when he turned around with a light smile, "I haven't seen a smile that friendly in a long time."

Ino's face turned light red, she didn't know what to take of that, "What's that suppose to mean?!" Ino shouted at him, walking up to him and pushed him out, "Thanks, come again!" Ino slammed the door behind her. Ino put her hands on her face _'why am I blushing? I don't like Shika that way! I like Sasuke! It don't mean nothing.'_ Ino told herself that and went on with her day.

Ino's mother came after that incident, Ino opened the door to leave, looking up at the sky and giving a large stretch, feeling the heat of the sun on her skin. Ino tried to go shopping but she couldn't get Shikamaru's smile out of her head, so she went to the flower fields, but who to see laying down watching the clouds, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru turned his head to see Ino walking up to him, he let out a sigh, remembering Ino's reaction to his comment. Shikamaru looked at Ino as she sat down beside him. "Hey…" he simply said.

"Hi," Ino replied back quickly. Ino didn't know why she sat down beside him but she didn't move anyway, "so you excited for the festival?"

"I'm not going," Shikamaru stated, "All the noise, its all so troublesome."

"What do mean your not going? You have to go! It won't be the same if you don't come!" Ino yelled at him. _'What am I saying?'_ Ino asked herself in thought.

Shikamaru sat up and looked at Ino, "aren't you going with Sakura?" Shikamaru wondered why she was pesting him to go.

"You think I want to go with billboard brow? And plus, everyone is going in one big group, all the teams together! So you're coming!" Ino decided for him, "but I'm going to try to get Sasuke alone without Sakura getting in my way."

Shikamaru laid back down and didn't say anything to her. _'What so interesting about that bastard anyway? What could she possibly see in that guy? He is so troublesome.'_ After 5 minutes of listening to Ino talk about Sasuke, Shikamaru got up.

"Where are you going Shika?" Ino asked, looking up at him.

"I'm going for a walk, later, " he said, walking off. Shikamaru kept thinking about Ino, no matter how many times he tried and block her out she would come back. _'I think I falling in love…with Ino. But she loves Sasuke…'_ Shikamaru started thinking about all the bad points about Ino, then he started to think about the good points, like; she was beautiful, she cared about her friends, and she wants everyone to have a good time together. "What am I going to do?"

Doremi: Hihi so I hope you liked the first chapter, its not as long as my other fan-fics so yeah, I'm pretty happy with it so far, but you're the reader please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-The next day, 2 days till the festival-

It was pouring outside, like sheets of water. At the Nara residence, Shikamaru was laying on his bed, watching the ceiling fan spin slowly. Thoughts of what happened yesterday filled his head, Ino's friendly smile, and _'What do you mean your not going?You have to go! It won't be the same without you...' _Shikamaru put his hands on his face, "Damn!" He looked at the window, "I need some air."

At the Yamanaka residence, Ino was watching the rain and let out a big sigh, "I'm so bored! the rain is so troublesome," Ino let out a smile hearing herself say that _'I've been hanging with Shikamaru too much, he is starting to rub off on me.' _Ino looked at a picture of them as children, "..." _'Shikamaru...why have you been in my mind so much lately? we're only friends... right?'_

Shikamaru was out walking in the rain. He didn't know where he was going, until he was looking up at Ino's bedroom window, "ah what am I doing here? this is such a drag." Shikamaru couldn't help but climb up the tree next to Ino's window and peek in. Ino was writing in her diary. _'What is she writing about?' _Shikamaru wondered, _'it looks like she is blushing, its probably about Sasuke,' _Shikamaru wanted to jump down from the tree but he couldn't help but sit there and watch. He didn't care that he was soaked to the bone because watching Ino made him feel warm inside.

Ino kept writing on her diary and this is what she wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_The summer festival is coming up soon. I had originally felt a major love for Sasuke but lately I can't get Shikamaru out of my head. I think I'm in love with Shikamaru but I don't know, I think I still love Sasuke! I think...' _

Ino closed her diary and let out a sigh, what first was a smile, now a sad look, "what am I going to do?" Ino mumbled to herself, hugging the diary, staring at their childhood picture.

-FLASHBACK-

"Hey Shika, look! look at all the flowers I got!" child Ino laughed, running up to her friend, who stared up at the clouds.

Shikamaru looked over, "...why are you always so noisy?"

Ino sat down beside him, "I'm not always noisy!" after awhile Ino started sniffing the flowers she picked.

Shikamaru let out a sigh and looked back up at the clouds.

"You know what Shika?" Ino smiled, "your a lot like a daisy."

"How?" Shikamaru questioned in reply, looking over at Ino again.

"Because you love to lay in the sun and you just live life the way it comes," Ino laughed, giving Shikamaru a daisy.

"I never really thought about it that way, " Shikamaru said in thought as he took the daisy.

-END FLASHBACK-

Ino gave out a laugh as a tear ran down her cheek, "why am I crying?" Ino wiped the tear away.

At that point Shikamaru was walking back to his place. He looked at the sky, the rain had stopped and the sun peered through the dark clouds.

Shikamaru let out a smile, "what a fool I am, I have an IQ of 200 and I'm in love with loud, obnoxious Ino." Shikamaru could help but laugh and awaited for the summer festival.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-The next day, tomorrow is the festival-

It was a hot day and everyone was putting up decorations, the stands from contests and games, and getting the lanterns up.

The Yamanaka Flower shop was closed for Ino's mother is delivering flowers for decorations. So Ino took the day to go look for a yukata with Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata.

"Sugio Ino! That looks great on you," Sakura said, both TenTen and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"I dunno," Ino sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. She had on a creamy yellow yukata with lilies decorated on it. "It looks like it needs something."

TenTen walked and took Ino's hair out of her bun and let it fall down to her shoulders, "what do you think now?"

"I-I think you look better with your hair down," Hinata complemented.

"Yeah it does, now come on! We all got our yukatas the other day! Lets go eat something to eat," Sakura complained as she walked over to the door.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm just gonna head home after I'm done here," Ino insisted as she walked into the change room.

"Alright, later!" TenTen waved as they all left.

After Ino paid, she was heading back home when she noticed Shikamaru and Chouji walking by.

Shikamaru handed Ino a note as they walked by.

Ino opened the note it said: "Help me, Chouji wants to go get lunch! I won't have any money left for the festival!" Ino gave a giggle, she ran home and dropped her bag off and ran back to catch up to them, "Matte!!"

Chouji turned around, "whats up Ino?" he was eating a bag of chips like usual.

"I just thought I'd join you guys for lunch," Ino said walking ahead of them. "So you excited for the festival tomorrow night Chouji?"

Chouji nodded, finishing his bag of chips already.

Half way through lunch and Ino hasn't eaten a thing, she just smiled and watched them eat, mainly Chouji. Ino stared out the window. She watched as the streets were filled with colorful lanterns.

"Ino?" Chouji asked, looking at Ino.

Ino was completely dazed out into her own world.

Shikamaru slammed his hand in front of Ino.

Ino jumped and looked at Shikamaru and screamed, "what the hell was the purpose of that?!"

"You wouldn't answer," Chouji said, "you haven't eaten anything."

"Oh" Ino felt a little dumb after that, "I'm fine, I'm not hungry…" Ino's stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear, "ha ha…ok maybe just a little hungry," Ino started eating a couple of Chuoji bbq ribs.

Shikamaru sighed as he watched Ino and Chouji fight over the last rib. 'I just realized, her hair is down…' Shikamaru was in a daze staring at Ino. Shikamaru suddenly got up, "I'm leaving guys, later" As Shikamaru walked out the door, he accidentally walked into Sasuke, "oh sorry…"

Sasuke shrugged and walked by.

Shikamaru glared at Sasuke, _'what does Ino see in that guy!'_ Shika looked up into the window and seen Ino eating the last rib, "looks like Ino got her way, again."

Ino soon left paying for all of them. As Ino was walking home she noticed Sakura crying, Ino ran up to Sakura, "Sakura what's wrong?!"

"It Sasuke…" Sakura cried, she got the hic ups from crying so much, "I asked him if he would be my date for the festival but…but…"

"But what?" Ino questioned, giving Sakura a hug.

"Sasuke rejected me for Naruto!!!" she cried louder.

"…" Ino said nothing to that, _'…that was unexpected…..Sasuke and Naruto!! But my plans are ruined!! Damn you Naruto!!'_

Doremi: THE ENDING WAS NOT MY IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS **MOMOKO ASUKA**, GAAAH!! I forgot the original ending to the chapter and she was talking about SasuNaru and GAAAH ITS TOO HORRIBLE!!! For all yaoi fans there you go!!!! Thank **Momoko Asuka **for it!


	4. Chapter 4

Doremi: Ha ha ha! I see you guys thought the ending of chapter 3 was random? I think of it the same way, but I needed and ending to the chapter, and yeah… Blame the randomness on **Momoko Asuka**…I'm sorry but after that she got more ideas in my head, so there will a yaoi kissing scene!! Gaaah don't kill me!! But Ino and Shikamaru are still the key to this story so please enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own Naruto…..blah blah blah!

-The Festival!! Currently just beginning, time around 7:30 p.m., almost dark-

The streets were packed with people, all round fun and games. The colorful lanterns making patches of rainbow light on the ground lighted up the streets. There were ramen stands, game stands, and karaoke stands too!

"Is everyone here?!!" Ino shouted to the group, "When I call your name, say present or something!! Naruto!"

"Hey!"

"Sakura? TenTen? Hinata?"

"Hai!!" They said in unison.

"Sasuke? Kiba? Shino? Chouji? Lee? Neji? And Shikamaru?"

"…yeah" Sasuke grunted. "Yo!" Kiba shouted. "…here…" Shino replied. "Yup! Here!" Chouji said, into his first bag of chips, "Here!" Lee called. "Yeah whatever," Neji sighed, but Shikamaru wasn't there.

"Shikamaru? Shikamaru? Where is Shikamaru?!" Ino shouted, looking at the group. Everyone just shrugged. "Everyone go on a head! I'll go look for Shika!" Ino shouted to everyone, running off in her new yukata.

Ino eventually came to Shikamaru's house, she started banging on the door bu there was no answer.

"If your looking for Shikamaru, he is up at the Hokage monument, all by himself," said Shika's dad behind Ino.

"Oh," Ino sorta jumped, he just randomly showed up behind her. "Thanks!" Ino headed off to the monument.

Ino made it up to the monument, and she seen Shikamaru laying down, looking up at the stars that were out. "Shikamaru!! You were suppose to meet up with us about 20 minutes ago!!"

Shikamaru looked over at the furious Ino, "sorry…I got distracted…"

"That's isn't an answer!!…Why are you are alone?" Ino trailed off from her usual yelling.

"Why does it matter?" Shikamaru asked back to Ino, sitting up.

"You shouldn't be up here all alone, you should be down at the festival with everyone else having fun," Ino said to him, sitting beside him.

"So why did you come get me? I thought you were going to be with Sasuke…" Shika mumbled, looking back up at the sky.

Ino gave Shika a confused look, "why do you always try and but out Sasuke when I talk about him…I mean he is my friend…I think…and plus Naruto got a hold of Sasuke's love, its not really so much about Sasuke anymore, I just want someone to be there even when I scream at them, or if I'm crying that they would be there to cheer me up."

"But you've always had that someone," Shikamaru looked at Ino.

Ino looked at Shikamaru, "…"

Shikamaru leaned over to Ino, and his lips meet hers.

Ino sat in shock, Ino was losing her balance, and then Shikamaru put his hand around her neck to hold her steady.

Fireworks started going off and flashes of colors lit up the sky.

Shikamaru and Ino parted after about a minute of their long passionate kiss.

"I love you Ino, and don't ever change!" Shikamaru told Ino straight up.

"I won't!!" Ino gave Shikamaru a big hug.

"We should get down and find the others, they're probably worried about us," Shikamaru said, helping Ino up.

Ino nodded, holding Shikamaru's hand as they walked back down.

One Ino and Shikamaru got back down; they heard a loud crowd by the Karaoke stand. They went up to the crowd to see Naruto and Sasuke kissing.

Ino went up on stage, and broke up the kissing, "Do that somewhere else! Its time to have some fun!! Not draw an audience!!"

Naruto fell off the stage in embarrassment and Sasuke, he was blushing and mumbled something to myself.

The rest of the night they played games, Chouji beat Naruto in a ramen eating contest, Ino, Sakura, and TenTen won "the best girl group" prize in the Karaoke Contest, and Hinata finally confessed her love to Naruto but he rejected her for now. Hinata won't give up and is still going to try to win Naruto's heart.

-8 years later-

Its 8 years later…today is the day when Ino and Shikamaru got married, and waiting for a loving life together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doremi: I hope you liked my InoShika fanfic!! I hope to write more sometime but currently I'm doing "Konoha Dating Service" with **Momoko Asuka **so please R&R!!


End file.
